A Lifetime of Lullabies
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Future fic, one shot. Kurt and Blaine and their newborn daughter. Fluff. Brittany also makes a brief appearance. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first time writing Klaine..bear with me here. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p><em>Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes<em>

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be_

This was so surreal. Honestly, they couldn't believe she was theirs. She looked so perfect as she slept, pink face, plump cheeks, a single dark curl, ten chubby fingers, ten tiny toes, wrapped up in a little, pink blanket and lying in her small bed among the hundreds of others in the nursery, marked with her name. Megann Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.

It had taken Kurt and Blaine a long time to agree on baby names, but as soon as they saw that _When Harry Met Sally _was on TV one night, they both had just looked at each other and shared a little look that expressed they were in agreement. Although neither of them were crazy about the name Sally (it was just so…_ordinary_) but both agreed 'Meg' showed promise.

"What about Megann?" Santana had asked when they told their surrogate about their current name ideas. "M-E-G-A-N-N. Megann."

And, needless to say Kurt and Blaine both loved the idea.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned his head on this husband's shoulder. "She's so yours. I knew she would be. Just look at the perfect little curl."

"No," Blaine corrected. "She's _ours_."

"Ours," Kurt repeated. The word sounded so …right, this whole family felt so right. "I still can't believe she's ours."

Before Blaine could respond, a very tired Brittany walked over. Her blonde hair was messed up and she had a large bruise on her hand, caused by Santana's squeezing in the delivery room. "Hey daddies." She said with a giggle. "Santana says you're welcome, she's recovering quickly in case you want to know."

"We can never thank you enough, Brittany." Blaine said. "Tell Santana the same thing."

"I didn't do anything,"

"Yes you did," replied Kurt. "You were a huge help. We should thank you. And Megann should too."

Brittany smiled at the sleeping infant through the glass. "I just love babies. They're so cute." She let out some noise that sounded like it was supposed to be a coo. "Hey there little Megann."

"We've been meaning to ask, do you want to be her godmother?"

The blonde squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be the best godmother! I'll play Barbies with her and teach her about unicorns and watch Disney princess movies!" She hugged Kurt and Blaine and kissed them on the cheeks in a friendly way. "Thank you!" And then she ran off, probably to go to the waiting room and tell Mercedes, Finn and Rachel that she was a godmother.

"So, where did we leave off?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned. "We were staring at our daughter, I was about to tell you I love you. So, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt glanced at his daughter, their daughter, their perfect little daughter, before looking back at Blaine's smiling face. "Do you know any lullabies?"

"I know a lifetime," Blaine answered. "Because we're going to be a family forever."

"You know it's impossible that I'm not going to want another kid if you act like such an amazing father all the time,"

"Well, good. Because I feel the same way."

And then he leaned down and began to sing into his husband's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? <strong>


End file.
